Gloriana
Gloriana was a member of the Totenkopfs who became the lieutenant of the Ravensworth Watch in 1016 AE. She managed to manipulate Captain Eric Stevenson and thus gained considerable power which she used to let the Totenkopfs move freely around Ravensworth and even join the Watch. She participated in the assassination of Belial de Ardyn in Maar Sul City but she was betrayed and killed by her fellow Totenkopfs who wanted to cover their tracks. Biography Early Years More info later. Godslayer Era The Age of Emptiness Gloriana fought against Deshwitat Rudbich in a fierce duel of the mages. On Death's Trail With her new authority Gloriana helped introduce Cain Highwind to Stevenson and the Watch. A Crimson Dawn Gloriana was sent to Maar Sul to oppose the growing power of the Proninist Party in the year 11 AOE when the Watch joined forces with the Grand Alliance. She participated in the assassination of Belial de Ardyn in Maar Sul City. Before she could deal the finishing blow, she was killed by her allies who needed someone to become a red herring in order to lure the investigators' attention away from the identities of the true masterminds behind the assassination. Death Gloriana participated in the assassination of Belial de Ardyn in Maar Sul City. She attacked him from behind and although she failed to stab him fatally, she managed to injure his arm. Before she could deal the finishing blow, she was interrupted by the Master who ordered Koschei Dravaris, a fellow Totenkopf, to kill her. As Koschei dealt the fatal blow, Gloriana asked the Master why she deserved such a fate. The Master replied coldly that Gloriana had almost revealed his identity and had failed one time too many. Gloriana's death would also draw attention away from the identities of the true masterminds behind Belial's assassination. Aliases and Nicknames ; Lieutenant Gloriana : Used by the Ravensworth Watch. Appearance A blonde bombshell who wore plain soldier's clothes and a black cloak of the Totenkopfs. Personality and Traits A heartless, manipulative bitch. Powers and Abilities Gloriana was a middle-level black mage and managed to hold her own against such powerful foes as Deshwitat Rudbich. Relationships Cain Highwind Deshwitat Rudbich Deshwitat and Gloriana instantly hated one another. When Gloriana was ordered to capture or kill Desh who was trying to defeat watchmen in Ravensworth, she did it with pleasure. Desh, however, thought it was only a game and fought against her almost playfully. This did not amuse Gloriana at all who just wished to nail Desh's dick to a burning wall. Eric Stevenson Gloriana managed to persuade Stevenson to trust her, and he made her the Lieutenant of the Watch. Stevenson was awed by Gloriana's power, but Gloriana only used him for her own ends. Kamen Grimgaze Zenobia Zenobia and Gloriana utterly hated each other. The exact reason was unclear, but it might stem from the fact that both women were beautiful and cunning and thus rivals. Zenobia was the more intelligent one of the two whereas Gloriana was stronger, and Gloriana did always try to steal Zenobia's glory for herself. When Zenobia was teleported to Remonton, she had other things to think of than Gloriana, which helped her focus on her tasks at hand. Gloriana's recent death will certainly be one of the happiest news she has heard all year. See also *Belial de Ardyn *Deshwitat Rudbich *Eric Stevenson *Ravensworth Watch *Totenkopfs *Zenobia Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ravensworth Watch Category:Remon Category:Third Age Category:Totenkopfs